


'Just Kiss!' 'Been there, done that.'

by pastelxzavva



Series: BBS Drabbles [8]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, group chat au, thats kinda it :'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: Concept: SMii7Y fell asleep on John while they sat on a hammock tougher. John took a picture and sent it to their group chat with their friends, chaos following soon after. Mostly because John called him cute, but shut up okay.





	

**Living meme:** guyS HELP SMII7Y FELL ASLEEP ON ME AND IDK WHAT TO DO

 **Phooonix:** omg u srs

 **Living meme:** yes and he actually looks cute???

 **#teambob:** theory: John is gay

 **Phooonix:** we already know he is

 **Craigo my Frickin Eggo:** ^^^

 **Living meme:** wow thnx

 **Living meme:** but do you want to see or not?

 **Craigo my Frickin Eggo:** omg yes pls

 **Phooonix:** yES

 **#teambob:** pls

_> > Living meme sent a photo >>_

**Living meme:** there u go

 **Phooonix:** omg that's cute

 **#teambob:** how does he look so peaceful??

 **Chicken King:** d’aww!

 **Craigo my Frickin Eggo:** actUALLY YELLING

 **Ty dye:** he squealed…

 **Craigo my Frickin Eggo:** shUT UP TYLER LET ME BE MYSELF AND MEME

 **Living meme:** scREAMING GUYS HES LITERALLY CURLED UP ON ME

 **Ty dye:** cUTE

 **Phooonix:** dawwwwww!

 **Chicken King:** I'm crying brb

 **Biggest buffest cheeto puff:** hOLY SHIT I SEE YOU GUYS THATS SO CUTE.

 **Biggest buffest cheeto puff:** omg

 **Biggest buffest cheeto puff:** omG

 **Chicken King:** whAT

 **Phooonix:** whAT **THE FUCK IS HAPPENING**

 **Ty dye:** Evan????

_> > Living meme sent a video >>_

**Living meme:** I'm trying to keep him asleep omg he's 3cute5me

 **Craigo my Frickin Eggo:** OH MY GOD JOHN THATS SO CUTE

 **Ty dye:** here we see both the Wild Craig and John fanboying in their natural habitats--

 **Craigo my Frickin Eggo:** SH U T U P MY SHIP IS SAILING

 **Phooonix:** didn't John once say that he kissed smii7y??

 **Living meme:** no

 **#teambob:** yes

 **smoooooty:** he did kiss me tho

 **Phooonix:** nO YOURE AWAKE FUCK ABORRRRT

 **Craigo my Frickin Eggo:** hahahah a g o t t a b l a s t

 **smoooooty:** boys I already know I'm shipped with John ch i l l

 **#teambob:** where is John??

 **Living meme:** m’here. sorry I woke you up smii7y ;-;

 **smoooooty:** you didn't, I woke myself up

 **Biggest Buffest cheeto puff:** smii7y scroll up

 **smoooooty:** ok??

 **Living meme:** donT

 **smoooooty:** awww, ty John--

 **Living meme:** im

 **Phooonix:** honestly just kiss already

 **smoooooty:** Been There Done That™

_> > smoooooty sent a photo >>_

_> > smoooooty sent a photo >>_

_> > smoooooty sent a photo >>_

_> > smoooooty sent a photo >>_

**smoooooty:** I've had those on my camera roll for so long oml

 **Living meme:** ok but my personal fav is the second one

 **Phooonix:** oHMYGODRELATIONSHIPGOALS

 **Chicken King:** scrEMMING

 **#teambob:** SMII7Y YOURE SUCH A SMOL BEAN

 **smoooooty:** shush I know

 **Living meme:** not where it counts tho

 **smoooooty:** hahahahahh a g o t t a g o

 **Server:** User _smoooooty_ had left the chat _gay meme hell_

 **Phooonix:** oH MY GOD JOHN YOUR CHILL

 **#teambob:** j o h n y o u r c h i l l

 **Living meme:** what chill lmao

 **Living meme:** also gtg I'm probs gonna snuggle w the smol bean all day

**—**

“John, why, oh my god..” SMii7Y whined, blushing furiously while John laughed, wrapping his arms around SMii7Y’s waist and kissing the back of his neck adoringly.

“I love you!” John replied, drawing it out teasingly as he nuzzled the back of SMii7Y’s neck. SMii7Y laughed, turning around and pressing a soft kiss to John’s lips. John chuckled softly, cupping SMii7Y’s cheeks in his hands gently before pulling away and kissing the shorter male’s forehead. SMii7Y giggled and pushed him down, curling up on John’s chest once again.

Did I mention that Evan got a picture of the two kissing and put it the group chat?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! ;)


End file.
